


Textfics

by Meredith



Category: One Direction (Band), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Drag Queens, Gen, Hangover, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-22 22:36:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6096200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meredith/pseuds/Meredith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes when I feel like writing something small I beg my best friend to send me a sentence/prompt and sometimes it actually amounts to me writing little textfics on my phone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I feel like my brain died. (Louis/Nick)

"I feel like my brain died."

At least, that's what Louis thinks Harry said. He isn't completely sure since Harry's got his faces mushed between the cushions of the sofa and anything he says comes out sounding like the same garbled nonsense.

"Stop complaining," Louis grumbles while shoving Harry, admittedly a little too hard because he rolls of the sofa with a pitiful "Hmpfh."

"This is all your fault you know," Louis continues. "If you hadn't insisted on trying out every type of liquor in the house this whole thing wouldn't have happened."

Harry mumbles something else into the carpet but Louis is above this.

"I don't care what your reasons where. It was a dumb idea and you're a twat for coming up with it."

Harry turns onto his back with considerable effort and huffs.

"It worked, didn't it? I'm just in too much pain to appreciate my own genius at the moment."

Louis. Doesn't have anything to say to that. He can feel his cheeks get uncomfortably pink and ducks his head. He'd hoped Harry would've been too drunk to remember the results of his 'plan'. Not that this changes anything. He still doesn't like Nick. Once a prick, always a prick, and Nick is a giant prick. Heh, Nick, prick. Louis snorts. Harry groans. Louis doesn't think about snogging Nick between vodka and rum sometime around two in the morning.


	2. I'm not in public anymore, time to finally pick my nose

The downsides of being an internationally known superhero, apart from the obvious, was the lack of privacy. Okay, that sounded pretty spoiled. It wasn't even the constant press by both journalists and bystanders alike, and really the world needed to invest in some fucking hide-in-case-of-emergency classes, starting with not standing in front of a freaking window to catch the fight on your phone. Seriously, the amount of injuries that could be avoided by not being stupid.

But back at the point of this ramble. Being filmed 24/7 wasn't the problem. They'd gotten used to that. Both Clint and Natasha could disappear in an instant if desired and Bruce simply wasn't that interesting when he wasn't green and angry. Tony was used to media attention even before becoming Iron Man. Steve had been an international icon during the second world war and although the technology had changed, the constant charades hadn't.

Thor was the perfect embodiment of a celebrity, both at home and on earth.

Something they all struggled with though, was finding the time for normal body functions during a fight. These things could go on for hours, sometimes days, and some of them were only human. Which meant that when they got back to the tower after successfully drilling some heads into the pavement there was the usual raid on the bathroom, kitchen and... the vents? Steve frowned in confusion.

"Clint, where are you going?"

Clint's head appeared out of the ceiling down the hallway.

"I'm not in public anymore. Time to finally pick my nose!"


	3. You don't "lose" your virginity hun, all you do is gain a new experience (1D OT5)

"Are you scared?"

Harry startles.

"N-no. I just. I didn't exactly expect to, you know, lose my virginity like this." His voice turns so squeaky at the end he nearly dies of mortification. His face is so red by now he has no clue how there's still any blood left in his body to fill his dick. There must be though, because he's definitely hard, though that might have something to do with the lady in his lap.

Louis grins filthily down at him and Harry doesn't say anything about the lipstick stains on his teeth. Her teeth. Harry's so confused right now. There are hands massaging his shoulders and by the dark color of the nail polish he's gonna guess they're Zayn's. Liam is pulling off his high heels by his makeup table and Harry has no clue where Niall has gone off to.

"Don't worry baby," Zayn whispers in his ear, accent turned up full force, "we'll take care of everything."

"Besides," Louis ads as she starts tugging off Harry's shirt, " You don't "loose" your virginity hun, all you do is gain a new experience." And as she grinds down again and Zayn takes over tugging off Harry's shirt and Niall strides in on her orange-white-green killer heels from where she must have been doing an encore performance, Harry has never been happier that he finally listened to Nick and went to one of the dragshows he dj's for.


End file.
